It's the Hedgehog's Meow
by blazenutmeg
Summary: When Eggman decides to turn Sonic and his friends into cats to destroy them more easily, he makes and interesting decision.....And Sonic doesn't know what to think!
1. Prolouge: Surprise, Sonic!

It was a warm, summery morning. The sunroom with its plush-everything design was cozy and cat-perfect. Sonic woke up, nestled in the warm softness, and yawned and stretched. He scratched his ear.

He stopped.

"Hmmmm…" he purred restlessly. Then he stopped.

"I don't usually purr," He said.

To think about it, he decided to give himself a bath. He licked his right flank calmly. As he leaned up to his chest, he stopped.

"I DO NOT LICK MYSELF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he yowled.

He jumped over the plush rugs and waded through thhe too-fluffy carpet. He found a full length mirror.

He blinked.

In the reflection, he saw his own rich blue color, own grass-green eyes, own cream-colored belly…..

All on the body of an ordinary house cat.

"_AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!_"


	2. Chapter 1, Shadow's apparent catnip

Sonic was freaking out. His tail was frizzed. Blaze leaped in.

She was Her same coloring. She was on all fours, though. Sonic nodded to her, panting.

"Found out, huh?" Blaze said calmly.

Sonic nodded. Amy stepped out. Her fur was clean and she didn't look worried. She sat down near Blaze and curled up.

Rouge sprang in. Her silky white fur clashed with the wings she had, even in cat form.

"Still got 'em!" She laughed happily.

Tails came in. He was fluffy, a sunshine yellow, with two white-tipped tails.

Knuckles came in. He still had his lightning-bolt tail. Sonic purred with laughter.

Shadow came in. This time everyone laughed.

Shadow hissed and bared his claws.

Cream hopped in. She was a rabbit. On all fours-earth style.

Everyone stared.

Silver followed.

No one said a word.

Eggman thumped in. he sat on the fluffy white sofa.

"All right, Eggman," Sonic hissed angrily, lashing his tail. "You've got some explaining to do."

Eggman scratched his ears, petted his back, and patted his head. "Well," He began, "I turned you all into cats so I could destroy you more easily, but… you were all so ADORABLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! So I bought this plush house."  
Sonic felt very odd.

Suddenly, a girl came in.

She had a blue dress and long blonde hair.

She was smiling.

"MARIA!" Shadow purred with delight. He leaped at her feet and curled around her legs again and again. Maria leaned over and stroked him.

Shadow purred and mewed lovingly.

Everyone else stood gawking.

"Oh my…." Eggman sputtered.

Shadow was begging to be picked up. Maria tenderly scooped him up.

"You look like Shadow, my friend," The girl said softly. "I want to call you Shadow."

Shadow purred louder. He nuzzled Maria lovingly. He curled into her arms. He purred and purred.

Sonic's mouth fel open.

Shadow smiled and purred, loving Maria.

"Dude….." Rouge said, gasping.

"Shadow?" Tails sad. But Shadow was enveloped in Maria.

"You want food?" Eggman said to the cats on the fllor. He handed cream a carrot.

"Enjoy, bunny."

He came back with tons and tons and tons of fish. He dumped to truck in the backyard

Everyone except Shadow burst out the door into the flower garden. They devoured the food.

Salty fish with spicy ham. Tender chicken and roasted rosemary turkey. Soon they were licking off their paws, salty and greasy with chicken/turkey/fish/ham fat.

"This can't be too bad," Amy remarked coolly.

"Plush house, free yummy food, Shadow for entertainment…." Blaze added.

Everyone laughed.

Eggman hollered from the back door, "Come ON! Let me show my pretty pussies their beds!"  
Everyone stared, but followed him anyway.


	3. Chapter 3 Thanks Maria, for the vet idea

_This is very odd_, Sonic thought. They were house cats. It a weird house. And No one seemed surprised. And Eggman couldn't have just decided to keep them around cause they were cute, could he? And why was he feeding them yummy food? Maybe it was poisoned. No, that was unlikely. If they had just eaten poisoned food, he would have made some huge triumphal yell or something. _"Ha HAAAA!!!!!!! My pussies, my plan has worked! You have just eaten poisoned food!!!" _ Yeah, plus they'd all be dead.

And Amy. Amy hadn't been all over him the past few days. She was calm and sweet. She was always hanging out with Blaze. She was very pretty, too.

Sonic was feeling strange. Amy was calm. Shadow was flipping out for Maria. And Eggman was being NICE!!?!?!

He heard a yowl. Better go on back home, he thought.

Knuckles had yowled for everyone to come. He stood up on the coffee table, making sure everyone was here.

Sonic stood up.

"What do you want?" he said, flipping his tail.

"Well," Knuckles began, "I think Eggman has some explaining to do. He's here to tell us everything."  
Knuckles leaped down from the coffee table and fell four inches into a thick rug. He curled up on a footrest he threw Tails off of.

"Well," Eggman said, "I guess I should say that I can't just let you stay here. Do you need a pet license? Or treatment? Shots?"  
No one said a word, because everyone was very smart and knew that if they went to a veterinary clinic, they would all get trapped in a sterile room on a metal table while a sterile vet with a sterile outfit and sterile gloves would stick sterile q-tips up their butts and stick sterile injections in them and clean their ears with sterile swabs and if they didn't all die of annoyance or terror they would die from sterileness.

Then Maria said, "Don't they need to go to a vet?"

Then, comic relief occurred. Everyone in the room turned and glared at Maria (Except Dr. Eggman, Shadow, and of course, Maria.)

Eggman nodded. Then he went and got his cat-carrier-0-matic and put everyone in a cat carrier except Shadow because Shadow bit him when he tried to pull him away from Maria.

So then they all went to the vet's office.

A very nice lady stood at the counter. "Hello. How can I help you?"

Sonic snarled at her and then began ranting about the dangers of sticking things up people's butts. The lady very gently reminded Sonic that he was an animal and that it was not dangerous to a cat. (Why the lady was not alarmed by a talking blue cat we will never know.)

Maria told the lady all she needed to know, and then they all sat down in the waiting room. Then a blonde vet came out with a fat assistant.

(Before I go on, let me say the vet is modeled after my old math teacher. She was a snob and acted like she could tell everyone what to do. Her assistant is modeled after her friend who she bossed around a bit as well, who was also a teacher. I disliked them both)

"I'm Mrs. Rush the vet. What can I do for you?" The blonde said in a very grumpy voice.

"Uh.. these are our cats…" Maria said nervously. The assistant grabbed Sonic's carrier and Eggman's robot heaved the rest of the cages in.

"Hmm…" The vet said, glaring it to the cage. She opened the door and using her secret alien powers made Sonic come out. She grabbed him before he could dart back and set him on the table. She hissed at the vet and backed away from her.

Maria sat down on the table. "Sonic," She said gently, "Please calm down. The vet won't hurt you." She stroked Sonic's bristling fur. The vet smirked an evil smile. Suddenly, the clerk came in.

"I'm going on lunch break. Be back in thirty, OK? Kaylie's on duty." In truth, Kaylie was the evil assistant. Sonic fluffed his tail nervously. He saw the evil vet, but not one escape plan came to his mind.

**Oh great. Evil vets, now evil clerk. Suggestions are welcome. Please review! **


	4. At the vet's clinic

Sonic's tail was extra fluffy. He bristled with fury and fear as the vet continued to smirk. Sonic to a moment to sink in her appearance. Short, blonde hair, tall, thin, but with a hideous face. And the look of her clinic seemed as though she _worshipped _Jeff Gordon. She had Jeff Gordon everything. She had Jeff-Gordon syringes!!!

Sonic decided that he would probably die of Jeff Gordonness instead.

Then the evil vet ushered them all into a sterile room.

Sonic died from sterileness combined with Jeff Gordonness.

(Sadly, Eggman revived him.)

The vet smirked evilly.

Then Sonic died yet _again _from Sterileness, Jeff Gordonness, and smirks.

He was revived again.

Then he sat there and waited to die.

The vet laughed cruelly.

Then Sonic died again from-(Never mind.)

"Hey! Rush!" Cried a voice from the hall. "This person is here with the order forms for the shots. Do you want them?"  
The vet sighed. She trudged out into the hall and talked to a few people. Then she came back with a few more boxes. She glared at Maria. "Aren't you supposed to be in school?"  
Maria, appalled, stuttered, "Um….no. It's summer break."

"Humph." The vet grumbled. "Well, here, do this worksheet." (Hands Maria math worksheet for zillionth graders)

"Well, time for your shots." The vet said matter-of-factly.

"What!?!?!?!?!" Sonic exclaimed. "You didn't even give me an examination!!!"

"So???" The vet snarled. "You haven't had your shots yet, have you?"

"No.." Sonic sputtered. "But….."  
The vet slapped Sonic hard, making him yowl and stumble backwards. Maria was still working on the zillionth grader worksheet, and everyone else was either out in the lobby or in a cat carrier. The vet advanced. She snatched Sonic's scruff and pulled the struggling blue cat easily across the slick metal table. She raised her syringe like a dagger, and thrust it into Sonic's flank. He yowled.

(Dark evil haunting scary music plays)

Sonic stumbled backwards. It felt like ice water was flowing through him. Suddenly his fur darkened to a black/navy blue color. He snarled at the vet, then leaped through the window, crashing through it, and tearing away.

Amy stared. Although she put up a fight, The vet extracted her from the cage and shot her. She turned deep pink and followed Sonic's path as smooth a a water splash.

Knuckles-well, the vet was prepared for him. She snatched at him, and then, even thought he bit her, while he was distracted by sinking his teeth into her hand, she stabbed the needle into him.

After everyone had been syring-ified, The vet smiled with satisfaction and accepted the zillionth grader workshhet Maria offered her.  
_Manwile….._

Outside, Sonic felt cold. He felt evil. He wanted to destroy things.

He set out on his quest to destroy things.

**Dun Dun dun……..**


	5. Back to Narmal

After sighting his prey, the newspaper stand, Sonic had planned to spin-dash the stupid stand and move on to something bigger. So he leaped in the air and flew at the stand. Just before he spin-dashed, Eggman appeared. "NO!!!" He screamed, and aimed a gun at his cat. It launched a dark through the air, shitting Sonic squarely. He yowled again, and then fell, panting. Suddenly he began having strange feelings. He heard the others yowl, the felt as though he were being squashed…. Then pulled apart, then… nothing. He was normal, himself again.

He saw the others, gazing at him, normal as well. Eggman started to cry.

"What?" Everyone said in unison.

"Well…. You're not as adorable anymore!!!" Eggman sobbed. "And Maria is gone!!!!!" Confused, everone decided that they could just have the plush house.

"NO!!!! MY PLUSH HOUSE!!!" Eggman screeched. He exploded the house.

Then he launched missiles of every kind at everyone on the Sonic Team.

Sonic smiled. Everything was back to normal.


End file.
